When You Come Around
by unbeatable
Summary: They are constantly at loggers heads with each other, but it doesn't stop them from being thrown into a dangerous mixture of murder and deceit. Booth & Brennan
1. Chapter One : Calm

When You Come Around

Disclaimer - - Don't own nothin'.

A/N - - First shot guys, be nice. Think the story will be 'M' for safety reasons.

Chapter One: Calm

9:35PM. She sat at her desk, clearly exhausted and agitated. The bags under her eyes enhanced her age by ten years. The ever-so-confident forensic anthropologist, Temperance Brennan slouched back in her chair and let out a long breath. She rubbed her weary eyes, and stretched her arms to the ceiling until she heard the satisfying crack of her vertebrae. Brennan was startled by a commanding knock on her office door… none other than her partner… He did not wait for a response to barge into her office. She was greeted by a tall, clean-cut man. Seeley Booth. His tie was gone, and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. She was almost angry to see him. Memories of their fight earlier that day resurfaced. It was a stupid fight too, but it escalated quickly.

"What is it Booth?" She questioned.

"I think we should talk." Was his reply.

"There is nothing to talk about." Brennan said nonchalantly. He exhaled heavily before walking into her office. He said sternly,

"I don't care if you talk, just listen to me." She tossed her pen on the desk and leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms and stared into his dark, disturbed eyes.

"What?" she asked, hostility evident in her voice.

"I-I just wanted to say that-that I'm sorry." He finally blurted out.

"Why are you sorry?" She probed, "What would make you be sorry?" He stared into her eyes then at the ground and furrowed his brow.

"I shouldn't have said the things I said. You know I didn't mean any of them, I was just… angry. It was the heat of the moment, and I didn't think before I said them." He stared directly into her eyes, "That's why I'm sorry."

She smiled, proud of herself for not being the first to apologize. When it came to Booth and Brennan, it was competition. They were both stubborn as mules, and they knew it. It always counted as a defeat when one of them broke first.

"Temperance," he used her first name, "I don't want to fight like that. One of us always ends up with damaged pride." Her face straightened out, and her breathing quickened. The competition ending. He never used her first name. He was serious.

"I know. I'm sorry too." She said genuinely. He smiled at her. The peace falling on them. He walked towards her chair and crouched to her level. He looked directly at her eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Let's go for some late dinner, I got some stuff from Cullen today. You might be interested." He said. She smiled.

The two made their way out to his SUV. He opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in.

"What do you have for me?" She asked after he put his seatbelt on.

"You remember that skull that you got a couple of months ago? The one with the puncture wound in the head?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with…." She seemed confused.

"Apparently some hikers were on a trail a few hours outside of DC, and they came across a complete skeleton, minus the hand and feet." He interrupted.

"I'm confused, explain the relation." She asked.

"The wound in the head is consistent with the other skull. I pulled up the files on the old one today to try and back up what I got from Cullen."

"Booth, you know we hit a dead end on that one. The remains were too badly decomposed. The puncture wound could have been from an animal."

"I know, but it came to my mind instantly and it peaked my curiosity. I just want to investigate a little." He glanced over at her. She nodded slightly.

"I guess it might be worth taking a look at…." She hesitated.

"You'll understand more when I show you the files." He pulled in front of Wong Fu's and together they went in.

Booth laid the thick folders down on the table. One read, 'Unidentified: Jane Doe March 6, 2006. J-935326' And the other read, 'FBI: Confidential'. They sat across from each other and ordered before looking through the files. Pictures of the new body were shown to Brennan. She observed them carefully.

"Female." She said. Booth nodded, and passed her the picture of the head wound. She furrowed her brow. "Pass me the picture of the other skull."

He followed her instruction and gave he the picture of the decomposed skull. She scrutinized them both.

"Booth, I have to see this body." She said. "Look at the wounds and compare." She passed him the photos, and commentated them.

"The puncture wounds are on the right temple. Assuming this is a murder, that would make the killer---"

"Left handed" he finished.

"Precisely. But more importantly, look at the hole. It's almost perfect, suggesting a drill, or drill press of sorts. An animal claw or teeth would be oblong shaped." She explained.

"So, I'm thinking, that maybe the old skull could possibly be linked. The reason for the oval shaped puncture would be the mass decomposition."

"That's very possible. But the degree of the slant must be taken into consideration. Now take a look at the new skeleton. You see that the hands and feet are missing." She stated.

"Yeah, I saw that." He replied.

"I can't be too sure, but it looks as though they were sawed off." He looked up at her. So she continued, "Firstly, it seems too odd for all of those appendages to be missing. Upon taking a closer look, you will notice that it has been cut. Above the ankles and wrists."

"I'll notify Cullen. We're leaving in the morning." He placed the photos in their respective folders. He looked at her once more.

"Thanks Bones." He said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't hurt to investigate."

They talked and laughed like old friends for hours. Earlier confrontations long since forgotten. When they finally left the restaurant, Booth's watch displayed the time, '12:44'. He pulled up to her house, and to assure her safety, he walked her to the door.

"I'll pick you up here in the morning." He stated. She unlocked her door and looked up at him, her conscience heavy.

"Booth, I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did out in the field yesterday. And I'm sorry for saying what I said when you called me on it." She explained.

"It's okay. You just scared me. I trust you won't do it again." He smiled, and she returned the gesture. She nodded and turned to enter her house, he stepped off her front stoop.

"Bones!" She turned. "Have a good night." He said. She smiled at him and shut her door.

A/N: Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter Two : His Reason

When You Come Around

Disclaimer – Don't own anything….

A/N – Thanks for he reviews, confused about the fight? So you should be. You'll learn more about it in later chapters… It's what helps make the story………. Read on.

Chapter Two: His Reason

He tossed his keys on the end table and wandered to the bathroom in darkness. He flicked the bathroom light on and stared at himself in the mirror. _My god man, you look old. _He thought. His hair was messed, his eyes were red, and the slight crow's feet at the corners of his eyes started to look more like condor's feet. He ran his hand over his chin, debating on shaving. He turned from the mirror, deciding against it. He undressed and ran a scalding hot shower, hoping it would refresh him. He rested his head on the cold tile of the bathtub, letting the water beat down on his neck, and cascade down his back. Booth threw on a clean T-shirt and some new shorts. He flopped down on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

A banging sound woke him up. His eyes shot open like darts, fully aware of his surroundings. He rolled quietly off the couch. Crouched in an attack position, he looked around the living room for sudden movements. He stood swiftly and crept to the set of golf clubs by the door. He decided that a driver would do more damage than a 9-iron…. Besides, his 9-iron was more expensive. A scuffling noise could be heard outside of his front door. He stood in the shadows in his living room, peering out the window.

"Dammit Booth, would you open up?" the familiar voice said. A wave of relief washed over him. He whipped his front door open, club still in hand.

"Late night golfing?" she asked. He put the driver back into the golf bag.

"No, you woke me up, and I thought you were - - something else." He said scratching behind his ear, "Why are you here? It's only 3:30. I'm not supposed to pick you up till 7:00." Glancing over at the VCR.

"Angela called me." She stated.

"About….."

"She pulled up the missing person's list of Jefferson County and outlying areas." Booth's head snapped up and stared in her eyes.

"What's that got to do with the remains?" he asked harshly, knowing the answer. She winced a little.

"Nathalie Booth. She's your sister. She went missing last April in Jefferson County. She was last spotted hiking on those trails." She stated bluntly.

"That has no relevance Bones." It was a silent warning. She was walking on eggshells

"This is why you want to investigate. Because you think this might be your sister." She said knowingly.

"Well, maybe this is a murder we're dealing with, and it could be anyone who lived in that area." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me she went missing?" Brennan asked.

"Because I don't have to! I'm not obliged to tell you!" he shouted angrily. She managed to remain calm, having experienced a similar situation like this with her own parents. He paced his living room trying to calm the raging beast that was his anger.

"Booth, I didn't know this had so much importance to you. I'm sorry." She said. He paused. Glanced at her sitting on his couch, auburn hair pulled back loosely, clad in sweats and a black sweatshirt. His anger dissipated upon letting out a breath he was holding in.

"It's okay, you didn't know." He mumbled, "I should have said something last night." He sat next to her on the couch.

"I just need to know. I have to know if that's her. I never did get closure. I won't until she's found." Booth explained.

"This is a scenario that I can totally relate to and say that I understand what you're saying." She said.

"I don't know how you could go for most of your life without knowing."

"We have a possible lead, you might begin to get some answers."

"I hope so Bones." He made some coffee, and they chatted a while about Booth's past and Brennan's parents until the need for sleep overcame them, and they dozed off on his couch.

Brennan woke up, and stirred slightly. She tried to regain her sense of her surroundings. It flooded back to her. Talking in Booth's living room, falling asleep. She inhaled. The scent that filled her nostrils wasn't her pillow. It was clean smelling. It smelled like a man. She opened her eyes and saw a sleeping Booth next to her. Her arm wrapped around his stomach, she glanced up at his face. He looked so much younger when he slept. His constant look of disturbance had diminished. He looked youthful and carefree. Stubble was speckled on his face. She thought it was a nice look. She removed her hand from his stomach and gently grazed his rough cheek. She carefully rolled over him and planted her feet on the carpet. Brennan tied her running shoes, glancing at the time. 7:57AM. She exited quietly, and took the city bus back to her house.

Booth opened his eyes after hearing the door click, signaling that it was shut. He was confused. He wondered why she had left. Then again, he probably would have done the same. Avoid the awkwardness that would have ensued. He got dressed in some jeans and a T-shirt. Technically, he wasn't working today, just driving. So there was no need for his standard suit and tie. He packed some clothes and his toiletries in a small black duffel bag. He tossed his luggage in the back, and hung a suit from a hanger in the backseat. Booth filled his travel mug with coffee, and left for Brennan's house.

She didn't bother with a shower, knowing that he would have woken shortly after her. She put her favorite jeans on, and pulled a sweater over her head. She fixed her hair, and packed her things. A knock on her door was that of one Special Agent Seeley Booth. She was greeted with a friendly, smile. The stubble still there. She figured he would have shaved.

"Morning Booth." She greeted, "Not looking too 'FBI' this morning." Pointing at his face.

"I thought I'd try a days worth of growth out…. You like it?" He asked rubbing his chin. He smiled his infamous charming smile.

"I'm ready to go." She quickly changed the subject. _He was awake when I left. What a jerk…_ She thought.

"Well, let's hit the road. I'm already an hour late." He said. With that, she handed him her bag, and shut her door, locking it behind her.

A/N - - Seriously, should I even bother going on?


	3. Chapter Three : Keeping it Down

When You Come Around

Disclaimer: Not my property.

A/N - - So you people have encouraged me to continue. I suppose I will. I swear, I'm not telling you what that fight was about. You'll have to keep wondering… wait till later chapters. You'll find out sooner or later. 'M' for gore, and blood and all that disgusting, gruesome crap.

Chapter Three: Keeping it Down

The drive was endless. The only stops were for gas. That being Booth and Brennan's only opportunity to stretch their achy limbs. Brennan kept herself occupied in the passenger seat by going over some of the files that she received from Booth. She didn't explain any of the gruesome details that she came across to Booth. It would only upset him, and he had probably looked at it already. The drive was mostly silent except for the soft humming of the SUV driving over he road. They were both comfortable, lost in their own thoughts.

Occasionally, Brennan would glance over at her partner. It disturbed her that he looked so troubled. At one point, Booth let out a quiet grunt. She looked up at him, and he pointed to the side of the road. She followed his direction. Three deer grazed on the grass. She didn't understand the importance it had until she saw the foal that the mother stood in front of protectively.

"It's amazing that it's a mother's instinct to protect her young." Booth finally spoke.

"That is the truth for the most part." Brennan replied.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"My mother abandoned me." She stated simply. He looked at her, long and hard. Trying to read the woman before him. To no avail.

"If you knew how to play poker, you'd be an ideal candidate. You're impossible to read." He said, changing the subject to a lighter one.

"Who says I don't already know how to play poker?" She questioned.

"I don't know, you just seem to strike me as a 'chess playing' type of person."

"Because I'm a scientist?" She seemed to be getting a little excited.

"Because you're always using logic, and chess is a logical type of game." He answered. _Touché._ He thought, _Don't even try to corner me. _

"We'll have to play poker sometime then." She looked at him. He smirked, but didn't look at her.

As they neared their destination, Booth's cell phone rang.

"So we do have service." He flicked the phone open, "Booth."

He mouthed the words, 'It's Cullen' to Brennan. She nodded.

"About an hour. Give or take. Why?" He said into the device. Long pause……

"Okay, have you got a team in the area?" he asked.

"Good. Send one right away. Secure the building. Tell them not to touch anything until we get there...No, nothing. I want to oversee this… Cullen, **I **will send for the forensics team." He looked at Brennan as he said, "I'm pretty picky on who is there and who is not."

He closed the phone. His expression grim.

"What was that about?" Brennan asked, eager to know.

"We have a murder case on our hands." He said.

"Don't be vague. Tell me about it." She pressed.

"It may have no relation to the remains that were found, but a potential slaughterhouse has been discovered… Somebody called in anonymously. This is getting weird." He said.

"What about the slaughterhouse? Booth, I'm not following."

"The call to the police was made anonymously last night at approximately 11:20, probably on a disposable cell, or a payphone in the area. It was made by an assumed young male. The Jefferson County Police investigated the address given, and happened to come across exactly what the caller described. A human slaughterhouse." He explained.

"Did Cullen say where?" she asked.

"Not where we're going. It's closer. A town called Dixon, I think." He sped up to get to the crime scene faster…

"Phone Cullen on my cell, ask him for specific directions. And tell him to notify the squints." She did just that.

They drove up a long gravel driveway. It was forested, and it was about fifteen minutes southwest of Dixon. The property was over two hectares, easily. Only one building stood. It was almost like a barn, except it was much smaller. Farm equipment was scattered about the piece of land. It was old, and rusty.

They were greeted by a younger version of Booth. He had boyish features although he was handsome, built, and tall. He seemed more eager and less intelligent.

"Agent Booth! Dr. Brennan! I'm Agent Mike Barnes, leader of the tactical team that was dispatched. The area is secured. We have an older man in custody. He claims to have been walking the perimeter of the property, and he does it frequently."

"Thanks Mike, I think we'll take a look at the scene first." Booth said. The young tact team leader nodded and went off to go about his business. Brennan walked toward the building and was given a pair of gloves and some booties by a man nearly twice her age.

"Gene! How are you! It's been a long time!" Booth greeted the man.

"Seeley Booth! I'll be damned! I'm great! How's a young gun like you been? Married yet?" The old man asked.

"Nope, but Parker sure is getting big though. Going into grade two." Booth proudly said. He looked at Brennan, and back at Gene.

"Bones, this is Gene Thomas. An old partner of mine… Literally. Gene, meet Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's a forensic Anthropologist." They shook hands, and Booth continued, "So Gene, have you got a forensic team here to gather evidence?"

"You bet m'boy!" He handed Booth, gloves and booties, "Trust me, it's not a pretty sight." Booth and Brennan nodded. They walked toward the building, and an unpleasant smell began to fill their nostrils. An evidence gathering team had been dispatched, so there were already people entering the barn. The gloves and booties were put on, and they went in.

The horror that stood before them, shocked even Brennan. Human remains were scattered about. A human head that had been beaten and shot at was hanging from a wall by a nail through the eye and an ice pick in the forehead. Blood was splashed on the walls and on the floor. A saw hung from a nail beside the head. Brennan made a mental note of obtaining the saw personally. Machines of torture were similar to those used in a butcher shop. A meat slicer that was caked in blood had a nude corpse on the table. The waist down had been brutally hacked off The top of the head had been sliced into, and several fingers were missing. The lower half of the body dangled from a rope on the rafter. It looked as though the killer used it as a pinata. It was bruised, and the legs were bent at impossible angles. The gender was unable to be determined by looking. Across from the slicer, a wood chipper had part of an arm reaching out of it. It faced a wall, so blood and guts had been shot out on to it.

Booth looked at Brennan, who decided going for dinner would be out of the question. She looked back up at him.

"I have to leave." He choked out. The smell was that of rotting corpses, bitter and heavy, like vomit. It affected the tastebuds. The metallic smell of blood that accompanied the corpse odor, made the air reek like garbage that had been sitting too long in the heat. But the smell of death was still eminent.

Brennan nodded in understanding. She heard Booth run outside the building and heave. He coughed and shook violently. He had seen some gruesome things in his life, but that was by far the worst. Nightmares would most definitely ensue. He walked back to the SUV to have a drink of water to try and wash the taste of throw up and death from his mouth. He knew that this was only the beginning of a horrific murder case.

A/N--- Enjoy that? Gross huh?


	4. Chapter Four : Five Card Stud

When You Come Around

Disclaimer- All property of Fox and company. Not me.

A/N—That was pretty sick… I was reading over the last chapter… So! Hope you're not too sickened to read this one. It's far less gory. I promise. Still 'M' for my safety.

Chapter Four: Five Card Stud

Temperance obtained several random items from the scene. The saw, a tire iron, and she made a request that the forensic team package up any tools that looks like a drill, or a drill press. She informed a coroner and investigator of what she was taking, and whom it would be sent to for further investigation.

Booth watched her work. Seemingly undisturbed by the horror that she was investigating. He admired her for that. She had a job to do, and nothing would stand in the way of that. She exchanged a few words with Gene before shaking his hand and politely smiling. She looked back at the SUV where Booth was leaning against the front of the car. Legs and arms crossed, sunglasses on. He looked like a poker player…. Difficult to read. She knew by his earlier actions, he was bothered by what he saw. She wandered over to him.

"I can't do anything else until tomorrow at the earliest." She stated.

"Why not?" Booth questioned.

"The crime scene is apparently so overwhelming, that everything has to be investigated and photographed before I can send anything back to the lab." She explained.

"What about some of the evidence you took?"

"I made it first priority. It's already good to go." She answered.

"Does this mean we're stuck here for a few more days?"

"Possibly. I might not even be able to get back tomorrow. So don't hold your breath." She said.

"I didn't plan on it." He quipped, "Wanna go for something to eat?"

"Not overly." She glanced up at him, "I've lost my appetite for a few months."

"I can relate." He smiled, "Let's just go check in."

The sky was a dark grey colour, and it was starting to release droplets of water. Instead of driving an hour to their original destination, they drove into the tiny, quaint town of Dixon. The hotel they chose was not a hotel at all. It was several small roadside cabins with a main office building. They simultaneously exited the vehicle and ran for the main office. The woman behind the desk was heavy and had large, thick glasses. Her hair was a light blonde colour, short and it was loosely curled. Her extra chin wobbled when she spoke.

"What can I get for a handsome young couple like you?" she asked. Brennan laughed.

"We're not a couple." She corrected. Booth looked at Brennan, irritated.

"Have you got two single rooms available for a few nights?" he asked.

"Nope." The clerk said bluntly, "We've got damaged pipes, and all but one of our cabins has water leaks."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other uneasily.

"You two don't mind sharing? We've got one double." She explained. Both let out a breath of air.

"What do you say Brennan?" Booth asked.

"I'm fine with that." She stated. He smiled.

"We'll take it." He paid, and the chubby woman handed him a key. Wind blew violently, lightning crashed, and rain cascaded from the night sky.

8:57. The cabin had no operating television. Wind must have knocked out the satellite. The place was cozy. A small log cabin with two rooms, and one washroom. A small kitchenette, and a living area with a fireplace accompanied. The pair found some towels and dried off. Booth sat on the couch reading a New York Times from 1985. Brennan made herself some tea and sat a the small dining room table looking over various files from this case. Booth looked at her hunched over the files she had already read a thousand times.

"Bones, for the sake of your health, and my sanity, please put the files away." She looked over at him.

"There is so much we don't know yet Booth." She answered.

"And we won't find out more until we can look at some evidence." He reasoned. She sighed and closed the folder. Without glancing up from the yellowed newspaper, he said,

"While looking for something to read, I came across a deck of cards…." He let his sentence dangle for a moment.

"You say you can play poker huh?" He lowered the newspaper and smiled at her.

"We don't have any chips." She said flatly. He pondered a moment…

"I know what'll work." He stood, and went into the small kitchen. He grabbed the tray of cutlery from the drawer. She began to laugh.

"You're quite resourceful." She stated.

"You don't spend time in the Rangers and not learn how to be resourceful." He chuckled. He retrieved the deck of cards from the same drawer he found the newspaper. Thunder roared. The lamp flickered. Once. Twice. Then the power went out.

"Power's out." Booth stated. _Dumb and obvious. Way to go Seeley!_

"Uh…. I know." Brennan replied.

"I'll light a fire. Bones, my keys are on the end table. There is a small penlight on them, bring it over here." He instructed. She shined the small light in the fire pit while he stacked kindling and paper.

"That's not going to work." She simply stated.

"And what makes you the expert?" He asked.

"Five years in the girl scouts." She replied.

"Are you kidding me? Girl Scouts? I'm not going to believe some crap that you learned when you were nine. I can light a fire." He said. His manly-overbearing-dominating streak showing its ugly face.

"Move over!" She demanded. He laughed, as she tried to push his sturdy frame over. Both were on all fours.

"Booth! I want to light the fire!" she exclaimed. He bumped her back with his body, knocking her to the floor. She looked up at him, grin on her face.

"That was mean."

"You were treading on my turf Bones… I had to do what I had to do." He smiled.

"You know, you are such an alpha-male." She laughed, "At least let me make some adjustments to this pitiful sight that you hope will create a blazing fire."

He slid over a little to allow her to readjust his paper and kindling. He lit it with the lighter that was between a small stack of wood and the mantle. The wood caught fire instantly.

Booth shuffled the cards and divided the cutlery. "Five card stud, no limit." He said. He dealt the cards and the game commenced.

"I see your fork, and I'll raise you two spoons." She said tossing the utensils into the pile

"Risky…. Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked.

"I know your method Booth, and frankly, I think it's quite juvenile. Besides, it's a dead giveaway of what your hand is." She said.

"Okay smarty-pants, what's my hand?"

"Lousy." She answered. She glanced down at her full-house.

"I'll call your raise." He said simply.

"That's the worst playing I have ever seen. Horrible method Booth. I figured you'd be smarter than that. At least raise to try and scare me away from the pot." She complained. He grinned wickedly at her.

"I'll call." She said.

"All in." he said.

"Me too." She revealed her full-house and grinned. Ready to collect her winnings, he said,

"Not so fast." He lowered his hand. She winced. Four of a kind. He chuckled., "Never underestimate." He pulled the pile towards him. Brennan shook her head.

"The odds are slim of getting that. It was pure chance."

"Same with your full-house." He replied. She stood, and as she walked by him to go to the kitchen, she swatted the back of his head. He grabbed her leg, pulling her to the floor. He rolled on top of Brennan.

"Come on Bones, don't be such a sore loser." He half whispered. Something stirred in his belly when her crystal blue eyes were fixed directly into his, a serious expression on her face.

"I can handle losing. Just not to you." She said.

"Why's that." He questioned. Grin plastered on his face.

"I don't need to give your already huge ego more of a boost." Brennan answered. With that, he rolled off her, and let her go to the kitchen. This would be an interesting few days with Temperance Brennan.

A/N - - Sorry for taking a while. On vacation before school starts. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

When You Come Around

Disclaimer – Property of Fox, not me.

A/N - - It's been quite a while! I'm back and ready for action.

Chapter 5 - - The News

Booth rose from his bed the following morning. Stretched his limbs out and swung his legs over the side of he bed. Water. _Fantastic…_he thought. His eyes followed the trail of water at the side of his bed to a giant puddle in the middle of the hallway. Looks like the little cabin hotel had more leaky pipes to deal with… Booth stepped through the water, trying not to splash the cold liquid on his bare legs. He wandered over to Brennan's room, her door ajar. He peered in and saw her sleeping figure laying on the far left of the bed. _Perfect…_he mused. He crept behind the door, careful of its squeaking, and like a twelve year old boy, throwing caution to the wind he ran and dove on the vacant side of Brennan's bed. She awoke instantly, but was launched into the air and over the side of the bed directly onto the soaked floor.

"What the hell?" She shouted, still confused. Brennan jumped to her feet quickly. She was now fully alert. Breathing heavily, she stared at Booth.

"I am so sorry, I didn't think you'd fly that high." He said with a shit-eating grin on his face. She scoffed and dabbed her lip which was now bleeding.

"Given our masses, it would be irrational to think that I wouldn't be launched into near space." He rose to help her to the bathroom.

"Sorry Bones."

"Yeah, whatever," She curtly replied, "Why is the floor so wet?"

"I think we have a leaky pipe problem." He stated. He sat on the edge of the bathtub while she wiped the blood off her lip.

"Dammit Booth, I have a splinter in my lip. What the hell were you thinking?" She scolded.

"Come here, give me some tweezers or something, and tissue." He evaded her question.

"Forceps." Brennan said as she handed him the tweezers from her overnight bag. She sat on the toilet seat. He furrowed his brow and closely inspected he split in her lip. It was deeper than he thought, then the genuine guilt hit him.

"Forget the tissue, I'm going to need some gauze and hydrogen peroxide." He commented. She groaned in reply. She left to retrieve her first-aid kit from her suitcase, returned and sat back down. Booth carefully grasped the back of her head and grabbed hold of the splinter with the forceps and pulled.

"I am really sorry Bones." He said. She did not reply. He dabbed it gently with the gauze and warned her that this may sting for a few seconds. Brennan nodded in understanding. He proceeded to clean the wound with minimal squirming from her.

"Booth, it really stings." She commented. He glanced up at her and caught her stare. The stirring in his stomach began. He was suddenly aware of where he was and who he was with.

"Well, I don't have any lollipops, but I could," he paused, "kiss it better for you."

Her expression showed no sign of wavering or protest but he saw her breathing quicken.

He leaned over and gently kissed the wound on her lip. She responded to this action by a barely audible moan. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and continued. The gentle kiss turned heated and passionate in an instant. She ran her hand through his soft hair. His hands ran up the back of her tank top. A cell phone rang and they broke away from each other. Sudden realization of what had happened hit them instantly. Booth stood,

"I'll get it!" he shouted. He ran out the bathroom door to hastily. Like a car on sheer ice, he slipped just around the corner. A loud thud could be heard. She followed quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just go answer the phone." He groaned. Brennan stepped over him and ran to answer the ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Brennan?" the voice questioned.

"Hey Ange!" she replied out of breath.

"I thought I called Booth." Angela paused, "Why are you out of breath? What's going on?"

"Yeah! Uhh… Well, our hotel room has leaky pipes and Booth was going to answer the phone, but he slipped on the floor, so I ran to answer it."

"…Is he okay?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied, "So what do you have for us?"

"Cam was beyond pissed that you didn't get out to the initial crime scene yesterday, so she sent for someone to pick up the remains."

"What? She can't do that!" Booth wandered up behind Brennan. 'Angela?' he mouthed to her. She nodded and turned away.

"Anyway, we have the remains here, and, in short, we have positively identified her." Angela trailed off.

"Name." Brennan said, but they both already knew the answer.

"Sweetie, it's Booth's sister."

"Thanks, I'll…" she glanced at Booth and paused, "communicate the details to him. Bye." She closed the phone.

"So?" he probed.

"Booth, Cam had someone sent out to pick up the remains at he hiking trail." She explained.

"What? She knew this was our case! That wench violated FBI protocol! I was assigned to this, and I had to call in a lot of favours to get it too!" He yelled.

"I know, but Ange said they identified the body." He stopped pacing and stared at Brennan.

"Who is she?" He asked quietly, "What is her name?" He looked at the ceiling and exhaled. He stared at Brennan again.

"Who is the girl?" he asked again.

"Seeley, I'm so sorry." She finally said.

"No, you're wrong. It can't be her. It isn't her. Angela is wrong." He rambled on. Booth settled on the couch and stared ahead in complete shock. He stood again.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to come?" She shook her head.

He was breathing heavily now, and Brennan saw the anger bubbling in him. He paced around again and plowed his fist into the wall of the log cabin. Unsure of what to do, she went over and hugged her partner as he cried into her shoulder.

A/N—That's all for now. Peace Dawgs!


End file.
